Yesterday and Today
by YoUcAnTtOuChMyBaKuRa
Summary: YGO HP xover. Bakura beats Ryou but he deals with it, barely. Ryou is also an extremely distant cousin of Harry's and Ryou soon has to move in. Things soon change when duel monsters appear in Hogwarts. Yugi and co come too and unexpected twists take place


Lyn: This contains yaoi and adult situations so all you kids better leave! Also some violence and a little mentioning of rape.

Pairings: Ryou/Bakura, Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik, Seto/Jou, some Bakura/Marik, and some Yami/Bakura, if there are others formed along the way, I'll be sure to tell you.

Mostly Ryou/Bakura though! 

P.S Anzu/Tea bashing...!! HOORAH! lol

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You don't have to be a genius to figure that out. 

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'

/..../ is Yugi, Malik, or Ryou talking using the link.

//...// is Yami, Marik, or Bakura using the link.

... is Egyptian talk....

__

' ...' italic stuff are thoughts. Except for the italic words inside sentences. 

^...^ is Japanese talk when they're around English speaking people.

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'

__

'B-Bakura...stop...' Ryou thought as Bakura gave him one final kick to the back. 

"Next time, don't be so weak or I'll have to do something that we both don't want," Bakura said coldly with a smirk. 

Bakura's form faded away as he went back to the ring. After a few minutes, light snoring could be heard from the ring, of course, only Ryou could hear it. 

Blood stained the walls and Ryou's shirt. Reaching for the rail by the stairs, he grunted. The pain was worse today by far, what had he done to get Bakura so mad? Ryou climbed the stairs slowly, carefully, to not get blood on the stairs as well as everything else. Bakura would surely have him clean it later. 

This was a normal day for him. He would wake up in the morning with bruises and pain that was indescribable, then go to school, have everyone worry over him, assure them that he was fine, go through getting bullied, then go home, get beat more by Bakura, try to take a shower, try to do his homework, and sleep. 

As he reached the fifth step of the stairs, Ryou soon fell into unconsciousness, finding it easier to deal with the pain that way. 

Waking to a slight pain in his ribs, Ryou looked up warily, actually weakened from his rest on the stairs. The peculiar thing was that something was pecking his side. The pecking part got him most awake. How could there something in his house that was pecking at him? Pecking?!

"A-an owl?" Ryou stuttered. He had never seen an owl up close before, only on t.v, also, this one was pure white. Besides, it had been pecking at his wounds, which got him as awake as possible. 

The owl hooted happily as Ryou opened his eyes. It dropped an envelope in his hands and flew into the kitchen. As soon as it had found something, it flew out with a cracker in its mouth. It hooted once more and left through the window. 

Wait. Was that window even open? He was sure that nothing was open when he was getting beat by Bakura. He was sure of it. He would have known. 

That owl must have been something special, for it had found a cracker in his kitchen. His kitchen! There was barely any food in his kitchen and it had actually found something! There was also the fact that the owl had delivered a letter to him. Did owls actually deliver letters? And weren't owls nocturnal?

Checking once more that he was awake and that it wasn't a dream, he held the envelope carefully in his hands. Bakura was still sleeping, thankfully, so he opened it. In sloppy kanji, it translated as:

Dear Ryou Bakura, 

This is The Child Placement center and we would like to inform you that without your father living with you, you will have to be placed somewhere else. You will live with your distant cousin and his aunt and uncle in ------- England. You will leave on the --th. Your father has been notified and so has your cousin. They will meet you at the ------- airport. 

Thank you for your time, 

The child placement center of Japan

Ryou was surprised. He'd be living with his distant cousin? He didn't even know these people and he'd be living with them? What the hell was happening with his life? He would have to tell Bakura sooner or later. Maybe later. 

He climbed the rest of the stairs carefully, to not wake Bakura and he put the letter in a drawer. He would be leaving the next day. He crawled to the bathroom and took a shower after putting the ring down gently on the table. 

Deep in his heart, Ryou knew he felt something for Bakura. Maybe love, maybe not, but he knew he could never hurt his Yami, even if he hurt him. 

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'

On the day he was leaving, Bakura found the letter before Ryou could do anything. He didn't take it the way Ryou thought he would've though. 

A few minutes before Ryou woke up....

Bakura was searching through a bunch of drawers just for amusement and found something he didn't expect. He read the letter over and over again. Ryou was leaving? Why didn't he tell him? If Ryou left, then that meant that Bakura had to leave too. 

"Ryou..." Bakura whispered, a little hurt that he would wait until the last minute to tell him. 

Ryou stirred a little in his sleep and muttered, "I love you Yami..."

Bakura was taken aback but nevertheless, tried to stay calm. Too bad. His anger took him before he could think. 

Back to the present....

"Why didn't you say anything to me about this? Did you think it would be fun to see my reaction when you leave and I wake up in a different place?" Bakura asked Ryou a little too calmly. 

Ryou shook his head, a little scared. 

Bakura growled and retreated into the millennium ring. Bakura didn't want to hurt his hikari anymore than he already had the day before. Ryou was surprised but took this moment to go pack and call up his friends. 

"Yugi? Oh, sorry, Yami, could you go get Yugi for me? Sorry, I know its early but--" Ryou giggled as Yami gave the phone to an already awake Yugi and Yami muttered about how early it was. 

"Ryou? What are you calling so early for?" Yugi asked. 

"Early? Well, you're awake aren't you?" 

"Good point."

They both laughed. 

"I have to tell you that I won't be going to school anymore. N-no! Don't worry, its nothing to do with my Yami, but I have to go live somewhere else because of that damned child placement center. Yea. I'll miss you guys too. I'll be sure to call you whenever I can. If you don't hear from me for three weeks, call the police. Tell everyone that. Haha. Yea. Bye," Ryou said as he hung up. 

Yugi didn't even bother asking questions. If Ryou contacted him, then it was enough. Ryou was probably already depressed enough as it was. 

Ryou packed all his clothes and took a risk. He went shopping for a half hour. Bakura didn't have to know. If he was going anywhere, Bakura was sure to pop up unexpectedly, so if he did, he might as well be stylish. He wasn't sure if Bakura was going to agree with this but he took a risk. 

When half an hour was over, Ryou rushed home and took his things and went to the airport. Enclosed in the envelope, there had been a plane ticket so Ryou knew what to do. 

/Bakura? Are you still mad?/

//....// Bakura wouldn't answer. He had a lot of thinking to do. 

Ryou sighed and got on the plane. He was going to miss this place and his friends. Tea, not especially, but he was going to miss them nevertheless. 

As soon as he had gotten on the plane, he fell asleep, allowing Bakura to control his body for the time being. Bakura had never been on a plane before so everything excited and amazed him, though he didn't show it. 

He felt Ryou stir in his spirit room and retreated. As much as Bakura wanted to hurt Ryou, he didn't want to do it a few thousand feet in the air. 

Ryou woke up, finding a middle-aged flight attendant smiling down on him. 

"Fell asleep so quickly, dear?" she asked, never stopping the freakishly happy smile. 

"Y-yea. I was really tired," he replied. That smile was creeping him out like hell. No one could be that happy. Nobody! 

She smiled once more and said, "Here's your breakfast, honey." 

Ryou thanked her and breathed a sigh of relief as she left. She was totally creeping him out and if she stayed any longer, he would have been forced to slap that smile off her face. 

Ryou had a startled look on his face. Wow, was Bakura actually starting to rub off on him? Maybe Bakura's little "lessons" actually did something to him besides getting him beat up. 

As he looked down at the food she had given him, he had a weak smile on his face. She gave him scrambled eggs with a happy face on it and orange juice. There was toast as well. 

Ryou could hear a distant 'hmph!' somewhere and giggled when he found out it was Bakura. He must have been jealous of the food. Bakura couldn't cook anything to save his life. 

After breakfast, Ryou fell asleep once more and awoke to a gentle hand on his shoulder. It was the freaky smiling lady, now with a tired smile. 

"We're here, sweetheart," she said with a weary voice. 

"How long have I been sleeping?" Ryou asked. 

"A long time, you slept through lunch. It's about four right now," she replied. 

Ryou was shocked. He had never slept that long before. Not even in his own bed! He must have been very tired. Wait a second. Did she say that they were here? He also noted the fact that almost every time she had said anything to him, she had given him a nickname to go with it. 

__

'Gotta watch out for that.'

He thanked her once again and surprised her with a hug. Even with the creepy freaky smile, she was a sweet lady at heart. He didn't know how, but he just knew. 

Getting off the plane, Ryou noticed that he wasn't alone. Bakura had gotten out. 

"B-Bakura..." 

Bakura didn't say anything and looked around. 

"Finally, some room!" he shouted. "It's hella cramped in there!" 

Bakura stretched a few times and stared at Ryou. He was just staring back. Bakura gave a little 'hmph' and faded away into the ring. Bakura wasn't exactly mad anymore but he acted as if he was. Sleep always made him slightly less angry. 

Ryou searched the airport for anybody at all that would recognize him and it seemed that nobody did. 

//Seems like you'll be left here all by yourself. With the exception of me.// Bakura smirked. 

Ryou looked around worriedly. What if he couldn't find the people he was going to be staying with? He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and turned around. 

"H-hello?" Ryou said in English. He might have been Japanese but he and Bakura could speak English well enough. Ryou even had the accent right. Bakura...had a hint of an accent but not much. 

"I suppose you're looking for your cousin and his aunt and uncle?" the man asked. He seemed so old, his white beard and getting in the way of his lips when he spoke. His hair was extremely long and almost like Ryou's, just not as clean and not as white. 

Ryou nodded silently. 

"The name's Albus. Albus Dumbledore. You'll be seeing a lot more of me in September. Now, I'll lead you to them. Ryou Bakura right?" he asked, actually pronouncing it right. Ryou didn't expect that. 

Ryou nodded silently once more and looked at the old man more closely. He didn't seem dangerous. And besides, this was the only lead he had so far. No one else had come up to him like this man had. So he decided to go. 

The man, now known as Albus Dumbledore, was quite lively for his age. He wore robes that Ryou had never seen before, but that wasn't all that was strange. It seemed this man had a strange liking for lemon drops. He kept asking Ryou if he wanted one. 

After a long walk, Ryou was led to a cab and they were driving to the house. 

"Excuse me sir, but I have a few questions," Ryou asked timidly. 

"Okay. What are they?" he replied calmly. 

"I never heard about my distant cousin before. Do you know anything about him? And why did they move me now? I've been alone for a long time and nobody seemed to mind. I didn't have to move just because I was alone and they just found me an extremely distant cousin."

"Now, that's a lot of questions, alas, I can only answer the one. I know your cousin. He's a great boy. Brave, courageous, all of the above. A bit shy maybe, but a big heart. You'll learn to like him. We're here." 

Ryou looked out the window as they passed a street sign. Ryou couldn't read English as well as he could speak it but somehow, Bakura could and Ryou didn't know. 

//Privet Drive? What the hell? What kind of name is that?// Bakura snorted. 

/You can read that?/

//...yes...//

That was the end of the conversation. Ryou was snapped back to reality as soon as he realized that he was alone in the cab. He got out and saw Dumbledore talking with the cab driver. The cab driver was obviously mad. 

"Ah, Ryou, could you help me with this? I don't know how this money works."

Ryou soon paid the angry cab driver and the cab stormed off. 

"Please, wait here. I'll get your cousin." 

Ryou nodded. 

As soon as he rung the doorbell, the man was screamed and shouted at and then he heard a really _really _loud shout.

A boy with jet-black scraggly hair walked out. 

"Y-you're my cousin?" the boy asked, obviously amazed just like Ryou was. The old man had somehow suddenly disappeared. 

Ryou just stood there. They were cousins? Bakura's pure white hair and chocolate brown eyes and his untidy black hair and green eyes didn't match at all. How were they cousins?  
  
Bakura, meanwhile, was laughing like hell. He heard Ryou's thoughts. 

Ryou nodded and dragged his suitcases to the house. 

"I'm Harry Potter. You're Riyo Bakira? He asked. 

Ryou sighed. Everyone who didn't speak Japanese pronounced his name wrong. 

"Its Ryou Bakura," Ryou corrected. 

His cousin smiled apologetically and each took a suitcase. They worked together to heave the suitcases upstairs to the second bedroom, which was Harry's. 

__

'How could this be my cousin? And how could he have magical powers? Dumbledore has to be pretty sure of himself to tell me to bring him to Hogwarts.... I wonder if Ryou even knows this himself...'

When they finally reached the top stair, Ryou collapsed to the floor, breathing hard. 

^I must be still pretty tired from Bakura's beating yesterday. At least I'm not hungry...^ Ryou muttered. 

Harry looked pretty surprised yet again. Ryou was Japanese? He spoke English just like the rest of them, with an accent too! Ryou Bakura, the name sure sounded foreign but Harry couldn't believe it. It was just...too weird.

Ryou seemed to be in his own world at the moment. Harry watched as Ryou's expressions changed from time to time. 

//Get up! You're tired just from that? You must really be a weakling...//

/But.../ Ryou flinched. 

//What did I just say? Get up, damn it!//

Ryou stood up obediently, ignoring the pains in his back and legs. 

He smiled weakly and said, "So, which one's your room?" 

Harry pointed it out and they worked together to bring them into the room. 

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'

"What?!" Jou shouted. "Ryou did what?!"

Yugi tried to calm him down. Tried, being the key word. 

"C'mon Jou, it wasn't his fault. Or his Yami's, the child placement center or something made him move."

"Then why didn't they move him before? Why now?" Jou asked, slightly calmer than before. 

"Supposedly, they just found out."

Inside the millennium puzzle, Yami was listening very intently. As soon as Yugi hung up and told Yami the news, Yami was upset. He was sure it had something to do with Bakura. It just had to, for Yami believed everything happened for a reason. 

//Yugi, I think Jou's right. They can't possibly have just recently found out Ryou's been living alone. He's been in that house all this time and they just found out?//

/But Yami, there's no other explanation!/

//Maybe not. But there's a reason for everything. We just have to find out. I just know it has something to do with Bakura. I don't trust him.//

Yugi nodded. 

/But...Ryou's said it himself! It has nothing to do with Bakura. I believe him./

//He could've been lying. You never know.//

Yugi sighed. There was no reasoning with his Yami when it was about Bakura. 

"C'mon Jou. Let's just go. Maybe my grandpa has heard from Ryou." 

Jou nodded and Anzu followed, not saying a word. 

Just like Yugi has said, his grandfather was waiting out the door, holding a letter. 

"Yugi! I have a letter for you and your friends!" 

Curiously, everyone ran up to him, wanting to know who would send it. It couldn't be Ryou. If he had mailed something, then it would take at least a few days at the least. 

Yugi read aloud. 

Dear Yugi Motou and friends, 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. Yugi Motou, Jounouchi Katsuya, Anzu (something I dun know) and Seto Kaiba have been accepted. Enclosed are your tickets and we hope you find your way safely. You have been accepted at a late age under rare circumstances and you do not need to bring anything except your clothes and your school things will be given to you at school. You will be attending on September 1, good luck. 

P.S This is not a trick. If we were joking, why would we actually waste our money and buy you tickets?

Everyone looked shocked. That was only one day to prepare! They were leaving tomorrow?! And it wasn't a trick?!

//Quite the coincidence, Ryou leaving to go to England and so are we. I told you.//

Yugi shrugged it off and went to pack with his friends. He also had to go see Kaiba. He would have to know. 

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'

Harry left Ryou's suitcases in his room, telling him not to unpack anything. 

"We'll be leaving in a few hours to go live with my friend, Ron. He's really nice. So don't worry," Harry assured. "That was probably why Uncle Vernon didn't mind much when they told him you'd be living with us."

Ryou nodded. He was actually quite hungry now, even though he didn't say it, his stomach did it for him. Ryou blushed. Harry laughed a little. 

"I guess you'll want to eat dinner after we get there, huh?"

Ryou laughed too and relaxed his muscles, which tensed as soon as he put down the suitcases. 

Harry looked at the giant grandfather clock in the hall that Petunia so conveniently wanted because she suddenly had an "interest" in antiques and said, "Oops, I guess it'll be a few minutes."

Ryou breathed a sigh of relief. Today sure was a busy day. 

The doorbell rang a few seconds after Ryou had sighed. There was quite a bit of yelling as well. 

Harry answered it and Ryou sighed again. What was the point of putting his stuff in Harry's room if they were going to have to drag it back down anyway? What a waste of time and energy. 

"Harry! Great to see ya! How've you been?" a boy with flaming red hair yelled. 

Ryou could hear shuffling in the living room, the Dursley's were obviously hiding from these people. What could be so frightening about them? They seemed nice enough. 

Harry laughed and got a giant hug from a plump middle-aged woman. Probably the mother of them all. 

"Ah, how've the muggles been treating you, Harry? Been eating well? Sorry about that. We had a little trouble with the door." 

"Er, Mrs. Weasley-"

"Fred and George actually became useful! They wanted to see what the button would do so they pressed it and now look. Hah! They thought it would explode or something. C'mon. Dad's waiting in the 'car.' Haha!" The boy laughed. Behind him were two more flaming red haired boys. Twins.

"Quiet!" Harry shouted at the top of his lungs. 

There was silence and even Ryou was intimidated. 

"Er, sorry 'bout that. I would like you to meet my very very very very very very distant not-sure-how-we're-related-but-its-okay-cuz-Dumbledore-said-to-bring-him-anyway cousin, Ryou Bakura," Harry said this fast but said Ryou's name slowly, trying to not mispronounce it. 

Ryou had a light blush at being introduced like that but bowed anyway. 

"Nice to meet you," he said shyly. 

//Aww, little hikari scared?// Bakura snickered. 

/Shut up.../

//Watch your mouth.//

Mrs. Weasley's face had a bright smile. 

"Well now! If Dumbledore recommended you, then you're quite alright with me! And so polite! Unlike some two wizards I know..." she said, glaring at the two twins who were whistling innocently. 

"W-wizards...?" Ryou asked. 

"Mrs. Weasley! He doesn't know about mag--" Harry spoke up. 

"What?!" 

Everyone was dead quiet yet again. Here they were, blabbing about magic when Ryou didn't even know about it. 

"How can you not know about magic when Dumbledore himself--!!" the whole Weasley family shouted but were cut off by Harry.

"Dumbledore just told me to bring him along. He doesn't know about magic or anything. Let's just go before we make a scene." 

Ryou nervously took his bags and suitcases to the car. He wasn't all that surprised that there were wizards in the world, but he didn't know that these people were wizards and witches as well. It was alright to believe in ancient Egyptian Pharaohs and tomb robbers so if there were wizards, it wouldn't surprise him much. 

"Ah, Harry, glad you could make it. Oh? Who's this?" Mr. Weasley asked. 

"Ryou Bakura. Harry's hella distant cousin. Only coming with you because some man named Dumbledore told him to bring me along. Nice to meet you. Can you open the trunk of your car?" Ryou asked, not feeling so shy anymore. 

He did as he was asked and Ryou stuffed his things, along with Harry's, into the back. 

The trip to their house was silent, nobody spoke a word. There was a soft sigh or breath now and then but that was it. 

"Welcome to the Burrow," Ron simply stated. 

//Haha!! Sure looks like one! Who would live in there? Rabbits?//

Ryou thought that as well. He and Bakura were now in a making fun of things kind of conversation and nothing else. 

/Don't be rude./

Everyone went in and an owl flew by. 

"Thanks Pig," Ron said. "Hey, er, this is for you, er, Riyo..." 

Ron handed the letter to Ryou while Harry corrected him. The envelope said in English, just plain Ryou.

//Pig?! What kind of name is PIG?! What's next?! Lil miss moo cow?!//

/Seriously, shut up. Even if it's true./

Ryou opened the letter. It was in Japanese again. What was with the sloppy writing?

"He can read that, Harry?" Ron whispered to Harry as Ryou's eyes scanned the paper. 

Harry nodded. 

"I think he's Japanese."

"How can you be related to a Japanese boy?" Ron said, not quite whispering anymore. 

Harry shrugged. 

"Nimotsu o azukatte itadake masen ka?" Ryou muttered. 

Everyone just stared at him.

//What are you saying it in Japanese for? Idiot.//

"Oh. Gomen. Eh...sorry," Ryou translated. "Can I leave my luggage here? I don't know where to put it."

They were in the living room and everyone was still staring. 

"Oh, of course dear, but you can stay in the guest room if you like. Or you could stay here."

"Here is fine, thank you."

"We'll call you when its dinner time, ok?" she asked politely. 

Ryou nodded and muttered a thanks. They all left and left Ryou alone. Ryou closed the door. The matter about the letter was left. They had forgotten all about it. 

(Starting here, whenever Ryou or Bakura talks, its Japanese.)

"Bakura? Can you come out? I want to talk to you."

Bakura's form appeared next to Ryou on the couch. 

"What?" he asked irritably. 

"It says here, we have to attend a school of witchcraft and wizardry. We don't need anything but-"

"So? Why does this concern me?" Bakura asked, getting mad again. Would it be bad to beat him here and now? It wasn't their house anyway...

"I didn't finish," Ryou said quietly, hearing the anger in Bakura's voice. "It says we'll be going with Yugi, Jou, Anzu, and Seto!"

"The Pharaoh?! Damn it all..."

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'

Outside, Ron and Harry were about to call Ryou to dinner but then they saw the door closed and two different voices inside. They opened the door slightly, just to see and hear, but it was a different language so that didn't help much. 

"Harry! There's another guy with that Ryou guy! How'd he get here?" Ron whispered. 

"I don't know...but do you see it? They look almost identical!" Harry responded.

All of a sudden, Bakura's eyes flashed dangerously. There was a chill in the room and silence. Harry had a bad feeling in his stomach, like something was going to happen. 

"Who's there?" Bakura snarled, sending Ryou a message to go inside the ring. No questions asked. Ryou did as he as told. 

Harry and Ron opened the door slowly, thinking it was Ryou who said this and they didn't notice that the other figure had disappeared. 

"W-we came to tell you it's dinner time..." Ron stuttered as Bakura glared.

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'

Review please! Nice or mean! I want advice on how to go on with this fic. I like criticism if its helpful. I'm not sure about how Malik or Marik acts so please help me on this. I'm also kinda bad with Harry potter stuffs so gimme advice! Ja ne 4 now!


End file.
